Los Tres Mosqueteros
by abrilius
Summary: Esta es una historia de Arthur Hellsing, Hugh Islands y Shelby M. Penwood, de los tiempos cuando eran jóvenes, de cómo se conocieron y como resultaron ser amigos inseparables, en las buenas y en las malas. Uno para todos y todos para uno.
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente esta historia iba a ser un one-shot nada más pero como me salieron muchas páginas mejor lo dividí en 2 caps. porque sino iba a quedar muuuuuy largo e iba a ser aburridisimo. En fin, esta historia es para salir de lo mismo y variar un poco, me sorprende que en la lista de personajes de ff no aparezcan ni Islands, Penwood o Arthur :/ pero en su lugar si aparecen Laura, Helena e Incognito del anime, puff.

Por otro lado, este fic lo hice porque me encanta el ending (creo que es el mejor ending) de la ova donde salen los 3 amigos, si mal no recuerdo es la ova 5 (?) y me dio curiosidad por saber como serían esos tiempos en que eran jóvenes y bellos... bueno no tan bellos (aunque Islands de joven no estaba mal XD) ojalá que Hirano continue con the dawn :/. Yo quería poner de portada esa imagen de Arthur abrazando a los otros dos pero debido al espacio de la imagen de portada no cabía, y otras imagenes de los tres salían cortadas, así que puse esa imagen de los tres tarros, es más simbólica creo (además de que es la única que cabía)

También había pensado en publicarlo hasta que actualice la historia de mi querida fraulein, pero como no veo para cuando actualizar, decidí publicarla primero, sirve que reanimo mi cuenta que había estado muerta por mucho tiempo.

En fin, los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Los Tres Mosqueteros**

Arthur, Hugh y Shelby, los tres nobles ingleses que se hicieron amigos en el colegio para hombres a los trece años y desde entonces serían inseparables; ya se habían conocido en fiestas o reuniones de sus padres, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra sino hasta que compartieron salón en la escuela. Pero ¿cómo es que un chico libertino, uno estricto y otro torpe lograron ser amigos? Ni ellos mismos lo saben. Todo empezó cuando unos chicos molestaron a Penwood y él no hizo nada por defenderse, era un cobarde que temía de los abusadores, Arthur estaba fumando a escondidas cuando vio lo que pasaba y defendió al chico que estaba en suelo hecho bolita, siempre le habían molestado las injusticias y si hubiera visto que Shelby M. se defendía o que también buscara pelea no se hubiera metido, pero estaba llorando tirado en el suelo, simplemente no pudo tolerarlo.

Se enfrentó contra los tres abusadores, y Arthur que además de saber fumar sabía pelear le hizo frente a los tres que resultaron ser unos simplones aprovechados de que su _víctima_ era un miedoso. —Ay Penwood, debes aprender a defenderte, sino cualquier imbécil va a molestarte—. Le decía Arthur intentando calmar a Penwood una vez que se fueron los otros chicos y lo levantó del suelo.

—Pero… pero… es que… me da miedo… ¡soy un cobarde! Mi padre se avergüenza de mí—. Decía llorando.

—No le hagas caso, los padres así son: nunca se les tiene contentos, yo soy un brabucón y mi padre se avergüenza de mí, sólo que a mí me importa un carajo desde hace siglos. Mira hagamos un trato: si tú haces mis tareas yo te enseño a defenderte, no para que tengas contento a tu padre, sino para que sepas cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno… está bien.

Y así estaban los dos, "entrenando" cuando Hugh Islands, el delegado del salón de clase y el mejor promedio de la escuela, iba caminando por allí con unos papeles en mano cuando vio a los dos chicos tirando puños. —Alto ahí ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que hacen? Está prohibido pelear, les haré un reporte de inmediato.

—Relájate Hugh sólo le estoy enseñando a pelear.

—Peor aún, es de barbaros aprender semejantes actos denigrantes, sólo los animales y gente vulgar hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Ay por dios, hablas igual que mi padre, escuche _señor_ Islands, unos tipos golpearon a Shelby, y le estoy enseñando a defenderse solamente.

—En ese caso, lo que se debe hacer es ponerle un reporte a esos tipos, dime Penwood ¿cómo se llaman? Ahora mismo hago el reporte—. Sacó una hoja y una pluma.

—¿Estás loco Islands? Si aquellos tipos se enteran que Shelby los acusó lo van a querer matar, y apenas lo estoy entrenando. No, él necesita defenderse.

—No, necesita solucionar esto de manera correcta, la violencia sólo genera más violencia.

—Y un reporte va a generar su muerte, si lo sabes ¿no?

—Los maestros se encargaran de evitar que eso suceda.

—Ellos no van a hacer nada, Islands.

—Te equivocas, ellos saben qué hacer.

—Sí lo haces y me entero que golpearon a Shelby yo te golpearé a ti.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú piensas que te voy a dejar hacerlo?

—¿Qué vas a hacer, niño presumido, ponerme un reporte?

La discusión había subido de tono, incluso Hugh había dejado los papeles a un lado para hacerle frente a Arthur, él sabía kick boxing pero sólo lo practicaba como deporte, para ejercitarse, nunca para practicarlo en la calle, eso era barbárico, pero se estaba molestando, odiaba que lo amenazaran. Arthur sabía de peleas callejeras. Shelby por su parte se había sentado en el suelo, esperando que las cosas no se complicaran, hablaban de él y tomaban decisiones por él sin preguntarle lo que él quería.

—Oigan chicos… chicos…. ¡Chicos!—. Alzó la voz Shelby para hacerse escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Preguntaron los dos molestos.

—Bueno pues…. pues… ya dejen de pelear, Arthur tiene razón… debo defenderme y ser valiente—. El aludido puso cara de satisfacción. —No quiero que hagas un reporte Hugh.

::::

Ese día Hugh no levantó el reporte, pero pasó el tiempo y otra vez volvieron a molestar a Penwood, este, animado por las "clases de defensa personal" se atrevió a tirarle un puñetazo a uno de sus agresores, pero este se enojó más y lo golpeó más fuerte junto con sus otros dos amigos. Arthur empezó a preocuparse porque Shelby no había llegado a su _clase_ de hoy y lo buscó por toda la escuela. Se encontró, por desgracia para él, a Hugh. Le preguntó de todos modos si no había visto a Shelby, este le contestó que no y ambos se preocuparon temiendo lo peor.

—Si hubieras entrado a clases sabrías que después del receso ya no regresó al salón.

—Precisamente a esa hora es el entrenamiento, me quedé esperándolo y no llegó, por un momento pensé que había entrado a clases.

Discutían mientras corrían hacia el patio trasero donde estaba el garaje del jardinero, allí los chicos se iban a fumar, beber y pelear. No estaba ahí y fueron a la bodega donde votan los pizarrones, butacas y escritorios inservibles. Ahí lo vieron tirado en el suelo nuevamente siendo terriblemente golpeado por tres rufianes. —¡Ustedes tres deténganse!, llamaré a los maestros inmediatamente—. Advirtió Hugh.

—Genial Hugh, que inteligente eres, los has hecho temblar de miedo—. Ironizó Arthur.

—Mira nada más quien está aquí, el riquillo Hugh y el vago de Arthur, tú ya nos las debías gusano.

—Si no dejan en paz a Shelby se las verán conmigo—. Amenazó Arthur.

—¿Qué van a hacer estúpidos niñitos de papi?

Arthur se fue sobre puñetazos contra uno de ellos y entonces otro empujó a Hugh para provocarlo y efectivamente, eso funcionó para hacerlo participe de la pelea.

::::

Después vino el regaño por parte de los maestros, que llamaron a los padres de los seis chicos involucrados en la riña. Hugh, Arthur y Shelby eran nobles muy ricos no podían expulsarlos, pero los otros tres brabucones, cuya fortuna era inferior recibieron un castigo más severo y fueron expulsados, alegando que ellos habían sido los responsables de todo; y aunque sí era verdad ese no fue el motivo principal por el cual el director decidió correrlos, pues temía que el padre de Hugh, (el más rico de los alumnos) sacara a su hijo del colegio y dejara de recibir sus generosas donaciones. En cuanto a los tres nobles, los castigaron con escombrar la bodega, aunque en realidad no hacían nada pues todo era inservible.

Sin embargo el regaño en casa no se hizo esperar:

*Casa Penwood*

—Me llaman al trabajo diciéndome que mi hijo estuvo en una pelea, voy corriendo y ¿de qué me entero? Arthur peleando, Hugh peleando ¿y tú? Tú estabas llorando como niña. ¡Qué vergüenza, dios mío!

Shelby miraba al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su padre, apretando los puños y esforzándose un mundo por contener las lágrimas.

—Y mírate ahora, ya quieres llorar, ¡los hombres no lloran!

*Casa Islands*

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, entiendo que Arthur lo haga, ¿pero tú? ¿Tú? No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para pelearte con esos mequetrefes de clase inferior.

—Papá, esos tipos estaban golpeando a Shelby, quise amenazarlos diciéndoles que les iba a levantar un reporte pero me agredieron y no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—Entiendo que tu orgullo sea grande, es de familia, pero no por eso debes dejarte cegar por él; los Islands no actuamos como tontos, somos miembros de una noble casta y nuestro apellido no puede verse machado porque mi hijo ha decidido caer provocaciones propias de gente vulgar. ¿Pero qué hacías asociándote con Arthur Hellsing para empezar?

—Él y yo estábamos buscando a Shelby porque no aparecía, tenía que dirigirle la palabra.

—No tengo nada en contra de su padre, es un hombre respetable y honorable, pero su hijo es un indeseable tarambana, pobre John lo compadezco al igual que todo el mundo, no quisiera que a mí me compadecieran también porque mi hijo se comporta como un salvaje; tienes prohibido relacionarte con Arthur Hellsing.

Hugh no respondió, él solo miraba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesto, no soportaba que lo compraran con alguien más y menos si se trataba de Arthur.

*Casa Hellsing*

—Es el colmo Arthur, otra vez me llamaron por una riña tuya, tengo que dar donaciones generosas para que no tengan que expulsarte ¿y así es como me lo pagas? Eres el futuro líder de la Organización Hellsing y en tu espalda estará la responsabilidad de proteger a Inglaterra de amenazas sobrenaturales que la aquejan, ¿cómo piensas llevar a cabo tan digno deber si eres un vago insensato e irresponsable pendenciero? Eres una vergüenza para la familia Hellsing…

—_Bla, bla, bla, bla ¿a qué hora pensará callarse este señor?_

—_Como futuro líder de Hellsing tu deber es escuchar los regaños de tu padre y sentirte mal por ello—._ Alucard le habló en la mente en tono burlón.

Se rió. —_Tú cállate Alucard._

—_¿Quién ganó?_

—_Yo, naturalmente. _

—_Pues no lo parece, ¿ya te viste ese ojo morado?_

—_El otro tipo quedó peor._

Alucard se rió.

—¡¿Me estás poniendo atención?!

Arthur bostezó ruidosamente abriendo la boca tan grande como podía. —¿Ya terminaste viejo?—. Se fue a su habitación dejando a su padre con los nervios crispados.

::::

Al día siguiente los tres cumplieron con su castigo y fueron a la bodega a ordenar las butacas y pizarrones descompuestos, en realidad sólo fingían trabajar, no había nada que hacer, era un castigo tonto y los maestros lo sabían sólo fue un pretexto para "demostrar" que también ellos habían sido castigados ante los demás. Ahí se pusieron a platicar cómo les había ido con sus padres y empezaron a hacerse amigos, para molestia del padre de Hugh.

* * *

Años después fueron a la universidad juntos, nuevamente compartían salón y dormitorio. Arthur se aplicó en las clases, Hugh seguía invicto siendo el promedio más alto de la facultad y Penwood era buen alumno pero seguía siendo miedoso, pero contaba siempre con que Arthur lo defendiera y él por su parte le pasaba las respuestas del examen.

::::

Pasaron los años, y por fin había llegado el momento de su clausura, Hugh estaba preparando el discurso que diría mañana pues siendo él el alumno más destacado lo habían elegido para dar el discurso de despedida a los estudiantes, había trabajado en el por mucho tiempo, tenía en su cesto muchas hojas arrugadas de borradores de su discurso que no terminaban de convencerle.

—Relájate Hugh sólo improvisa, di lo que te salga del alma—. Dijo haciendo un gesto teatral.

—Cierra la boca Arthur me distraes.

—Estás muy estresado, necesitas una cerveza—. Dijo sacando de debajo de la cama un paquete de seis cervezas.

—¿De dónde diablos has sacado eso?—. Preguntó alarmado Hugh. Shelby se levantó corriendo y cerró la puerta con seguro. —¿Sabes qué pasará si alguien se entera que has traído _eso_ a la escuela? Me van a quitar el honor de decir el discurso y elegirán al idiota de Robertson. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá mi padre?, él estudió en esta misma escuela y fue el alumno más destacado y lo eligieron para dar el discurso. Yo no puedo ser la deshonrosa excepción.

—Eres muy contradictorio Hugh, muy inconsecuente con tus actos.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—Te molesta que tu padre te compare con nosotros dos, ¿entonces por qué dejas que te compare con él mismo? Tú eres tú, no deberías tratar de ser el clon de tu padre.

—Hasta pareciera que hablas con sensatez—. Dijo Hugh.

—Por supuesto, yo siempre hablo con sensatez. Además tendré cuidado de que nadie se entere, tú déjamelo a mí. Ten toma una cerveza para inspirarte en tu discurso—. Le extendió la botella pero Hugh no la tomó. —Vamos ya eres mayor de edad, disfruta tu adultez y que dirás el discurso celebrando con una botella, sólo una.

—Sólo una.

—Sí, sólo una.

—Chicos, yo creo que mejor sería que nos deshiciéramos de eso—. Dijo Shelby tronándose los dedos con nerviosismo.

—Tú no empieces Shelby, estás viendo que me costó trabajo convencer a don perfecto de tomarse una sola cerveza. Tú al igual que Hugh deberías ser más arriesgado, necesitas una cerveza para ser más valiente.

—¿Con esto seré valiente?

—Naturalmente, cuando has visto un borracho que le huya a la pelea, ellos la provocan incluso.

—La cerveza no te hace valiente, te hace estúpido—. Protestó Hugh.

—Y la estupidez te da valentía, ándale toma un trago—. Animó a Shelby.

Shelby no podía decirles que no a sus amigos y le tomó un trago a la cerveza destapada que le entregó Arthur. —Agh sabe horrible.

Arthur se rió.

Hugh tomó un trago por curiosidad y al principio le había dado asco al igual que a su amigo pero después se fue acostumbrando a su amargo sabor y se terminó la botella, se empezó a sentir un poco mareado y ni siquiera notó cuando su amigo le extendió otra botella ni notó cuando él siguió tomando. Una botella, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ni siquiera supieron de dónde sacaba Arthur tantas cervezas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron sólo porque olvidaron correr las cortinas y el sol entró de lleno en la habitación. Con mucho trabajo Hugh abrió los ojos, sentía un dolor infernal en la cabeza, después sintió una arcada, tenia nauseas, se levantó corriendo al sanitario y empezó a vomitar.

Arthur y Shelby se despertaron por el ruido que hizo al vomitar su amigo, Shelby también se sentía con nauseas y vomitó en el lavabo, el único al que no le afectó la resaca, y eso porque ya tenía experiencia, fue Arthur. —Felicidades chicos esa fue su primera borrachera.

—Esta es la última vez que te hago caso Arthur Hellsing—. Le reclamó Hugh, siempre decía el nombre completo cuando estaba enojado. Pero en ese momento se acordó de algo importante. —Oh por Dios, la graduación, mi discurso, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 9:40.

—Tengo poco tiempo para terminarlo, tengo que arreglarme, huelo fatal, dios mío, tenemos que deshacernos de esto, pronto subirán los maestros a hacer revisión, te odio Arthur Hellsing—. Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.

—Relájate Hugh tienes tiempo suficiente, tú encárgate de tu discurso, Shelby y yo nos desharemos de todo—. Arthur vació su mochila y la de Shelby y allí echaron las botellas, salieron por la ventana y luego corrieron al basurero, fijándose que nadie los viera. Por fortuna, tanto maestros y conserjes estaban tan ocupados preparando el auditorio y todo para la clausura que no les prestaron atención y ni fueron a hacer revisión a los dormitorios.

Hugh estaba tronándose los dedos porque no se le venían ideas a la mente, sólo podía pensar en que no debió hacerle caso al más irresponsable del grupo. —_¿Dónde estuvo mi cabeza? ¿Qué va a decir mi padre si se entera? Dirá que soy igual que él—. _Y en eso como una epifanía se le ocurrió una idea, las comparaciones, Arthur dijo que él es él y que no debía ser como su padre. Inspirado, terminó su discurso siguiendo esa idea.

Se bañó rápidamente en cinco minutos y luego corrió hacia el auditorio con su hoja en mano, el pelo mojado y vestido con la toga y el birrete, debajo llevaba un traje formal medio arrugado por las prisas. Arthur y Penwood corrieron a su dormitorio donde se asearon y se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron. Llegaron a tiempo para escuchar a su amigo decir su discurso.

El discurso de Hugh trató sobre el hecho de que todas las personas eran diferentes y que cada quien tenía sus propias metas que no debían estar determinadas por sus padres o por cualquier otra persona y que como todos eran diferentes no había cabida para las comparaciones. El padre de Hugh sólo dio una palmada cuando su hijo terminó su discurso, mientras que sus amigos aplaudían de pie, pues no se esperaban que Hugh el más ético de los tres diera semejante discurso.

::::

Al terminar la entrega de documentos hubo una celebración en el patio de la escuela. Hugh estaba con su padre. —Mi discurso fue sobre el honor y el deber, y el tuyo sobre las comparaciones, que ridiculez.

—Tu discurso es tu discurso y este fue MI discurso—. Con todo el porte altanero de un Islands se alejó de su padre y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Arthur estaba con su padre. —Vaya, terminaste la universidad, no pensé que lo lograrías; es la primera vez que me llevo una sorpresa agradable contigo.

—No lo hice para complacerte quiero que sepas—. Se alejó de su padre y se fue a reunir con sus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo Hugh y Arthur se encontraron con Shelby que estaba sentado solo en las mesas del bufete. —¿Qué haces aquí solo? Creí que estarías con tu padre—. Preguntó Hugh.

—No pudo venir, dijo que tuvo que atender un asunto urgente de Estado, pero envió a su asistente en su representación.

—Ah que bien, el asistente—. Ironizó Hugh.

—Mejor así, yo hubiera preferido que no hubiera venido mi padre—. Se quejó Arthur. —Chicos vámonos de este lugar, los invito a una verdadera fiesta.

—No, no, no, ya no te voy a hacer caso en tus locuras Arthur.

—Ay no te pongas pesado Hugh, ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos, siganme yo los invito.

Shelby y Hugh se miraron dudando de si debían acompañar a su aventurero amigo; Shelby haría lo que sus dos amigos decidieran así que la última palabra la tenía Hugh.

—Vamos chicos, les prometo que a las nueve ya están de regreso en sus casas—. Insistió Arthur.

—Ayer dijiste que sólo tomaríamos una cerveza y terminamos tomando…. No sé, perdí la cuenta pero fueron muchas más—. Protestaba Hugh. —Así que ya no te creo.

—Bueno, a las 10 u 11 por muy tarde, sólo vamos a celebrar que ya terminamos la universidad y que tu discurso fue todo un éxito, y hasta te aplaudimos de pie ¿viste?

—Sí, los vi.

—¿Y bien?

—Está bien, pero a las 10 yo me voy, si ustedes quieren seguir en la fiesta allá ustedes, yo los dejo.

—Sí señor Islands.

Así, los tres se fueron caminando hacia el lugar donde los llevaba Arthur, que por cierto nunca les dijo a sus amigos dónde era, no querían que los acompañaran ni choferes ni guaruras, por eso decidieron irse caminado. Hugh sólo veía que pasaban de la zona elegante, los restaurantes lujosos y clubes que frecuentaban los jóvenes de su edad y posición social.

—¿A dónde vamos?—. Preguntaba Hugh cada tanto.

—Ya casi llegamos, pareces un niño pequeño e impaciente.

—Es que nos estamos alejando mucho de la zona céntrica.

—Bueno es que no vamos a un lugar muy concurrido, sólo los clientes frecuentes lo conocen, es… es… es un poco peculiar.

Caminaron entre callejones y las personas los veían como si fuesen seres de otro planeta, tres jóvenes bien vestidos con trajes formales caminando entre callejones solitarios donde estaban personas pobremente vestidas.

—Arthur… —. Llamaba Hugh algo angustiado por el lugar.

—Ya casi llegamos, tranquilo.

Al final del callejón había una puerta roja adornada con luces navideñas. Arthur la abrió e invitó a sus amigos a bajar las estrechas escaleras. —Tú primero—. Dijo Hugh.

Al final de las escaleras estaba una taberna pequeña: una barra y pequeñas mesas redondas con diferentes tipos de sillas y sillones, estaba iluminado débilmente por un par de focos y muchas series de luces.

Se sentaron en unos sillones al fondo de la taberna. —¿Qué clase de lugar es este Arthur Hellsing?

—Tranquilo señor Islands, es sólo un pequeño barcito en el que se puede beber muy a gusto y aunque no lo creas, muchos nobles y gobernantes vienen a este lugar, con decirte que vi una vez aquí a sir Brown bebiendo muy tranquilamente con una morena… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que haya sido una mujer, pero bueno, ya ebrio hasta se le pierde el asco.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Arthur?—. Se escandalizó Hugh.

—Sólo digo que muchos nobles y ricos se vienen aquí porque están lejos de la prensa y demás y pueden beber tranquilos sin miedo a dañar su imagen.

Una mesera rubia vestida con una minifalda y una blusa con un profundo escote se acercó a ellos. —Hola Arthur, veo que traes compañía, ¿no me los presentas?

—Desde luego que sí Candy, él es Hugh Islands y él es Shelby M. Penwood, compañeros de la universidad, estamos celebrando que ya terminamos.

—Vaya que bien, me alegro por ustedes, yo quería estudiar actuación… y terminé de camarera… en fin, ¿qué van a tomar chicos?

—Tráenos tres cervezas por favor Candy.

—Muy bien, enseguida llegan.

—¿No es adorable?—. Les preguntó a sus amigos una vez que la chica se fue.

—Es una prostituta—. Rezongó Hugh indignado.

—Shhh, a las chicas no les gusta que les digan así, son meseras o damas de compañía, nunca la palabra con "p".

—Pues a mí me pareció bonita y simpática—. Respondió Penwood.

—¿Verdad que sí? Tú eres de los míos, sencillo y sin prejuicios, no como el petulante Islands.

El aludido sólo bufó.

Al poco tiempo Candy llegó con las cervezas, Hugh y Penwood que ya se empezaban a acostumbrar a beber cervezas no les desagradó tanto como ayer el sabor de esta. Después de otras dos cervezas Candy y otras dos amigas, se acercaron a la mesa de los tres chicos. —Ya que Arthur fue tan amable de presentarme a sus dos apuestos amigos yo les quiero presentar a mis dos mejores amigas, ella es Mindy—. Señaló a una chica pelirroja de pelo rizado vestida con un cortísimo y entallado vestido negro. —Y ella es Liz—. Señaló a la chica de pelo castaño vestida con una minifalda y un top. Las tres chicas eran sólo un poco mayores, pues mientras ellos ya tenían 20 o a punto de cumplirlos, ellas ya tenían 23.

Mindy se sentó a un lado de Hugh y Liz a un lado de Shelby. —Tú pareces ser un chico tierno, adoro a los chicos tiernos—. Hacía la observación Liz con respecto a Shelby y lo abrazó acercando su voluptuoso pecho a la cara de él y este enrojeció de inmediato, conteniendo la respiración. —Pero respira cariño—. Shelby exhaló ruidosamente y Liz sonrió. —Eres tan adorable—. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso más rojo aún, aunque parezca imposible.

—Hacen una bonita pareja—. Alentó Arthur.

Mindy no tuvo tanta suerte, ella intentaba acariciar su cabello y Hugh muy sutilmente le retiraba la mano. —Señorita por favor no es prudente tanta cercanía, todavía no nos conocemos—. Arthur y Mindy rodaron los ojos.

—Llámame Mindy, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.

—Lo siento señorita… Mindy.

Después de beberse otra cerveza en compañía de las chicas, Arthur dio un golpe en la mesa y dijo: —Muy bien chicos, este día es su día, hoy van a probar las delicadas caricias de una bella dama.

Hugh se sorprendió tanto ante la declaración de su amigo que inevitablemente escupió el trago de cerveza en la cara de su amigo. —¿Qué… qué… qué has dicho?

—¡Ay Hugh!—. Arthur se limpió la cara molesto.

Liz en ese instante se puso de pie y llevó de la mano a Shelby. —Sígueme cariño.

—¿A dónde?—. Preguntó con timidez.

—Tú síguela y déjate querer—. Instó Arthur. Shelby la siguió muy obediente.

—No, espera—. Lo detuvo Hugh. —Shelby M. Penwood ¿qué demonios se supone que haces?

—Pues la sigo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer?

Shelby se quedó mudo, pensando.

—Te vas a costar con ella—. Explicó Arthur.

El color rojo intenso parecía ser ya el color natural de la cara de Shelby.

—Vamos cielo—. Llamó Liz.

—Ve con ella/ No vayas—. Arthur y Hugh parecían las voces de su conciencia.

Arthur suspiró, estaba claro que no podían hablar a gusto delante de las chicas o Hugh podría llegar a ofenderlas con sus comentarios moralistas. —Bueno parece que esto tenemos que hablarlo en privado, vamos al baño. En seguida volvemos chicas, no te impacientes Liz.

—Por primera vez concuerdo contigo—. Respondió Hugh, y se llevaron a Shelby al baño. Las voces de su conciencia iban a deliberar sobre lo que él debía o no hacer, como siempre.

—Shelby no debes hacerlo, piensa, un hombre decente de tu categoría debe de escoger mejor a la mujer con la que va a…. a tener relaciones, esa mujer debe ser alguien decente, porque va a ser tu esposa.

—Ay no exageres Hugh, eso es del siglo pasado, mira Shelby sólo tienes que pensar ¿te gusta?—. Él asintió. —Bueno pues tú también le gustaste, entonces si se gustan ¿por qué no?

—Shelby a esas mujeres TODOS los hombres les gustan: altos, bajos, jóvenes, viejos, todos, con tal de que les paguen—. Intervino Hugh.

—Sí pero eso no importa, si tú tienes "ganas" ve con ella y conviértete en todo un hombre.

—¿Pero a qué precio? Podrías contagiarte de una enfermedad.

—Para eso existe esto—. Arthur le entregó una tira de preservativos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—. Preguntó Hugh intrigado.

—Los compré para esta ocasión especial, y también tengo para ti—. Sacó de su saco otra tira y se la entregó a él.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no pienso caer tan bajo.

—Ay que aburrido eres, déjate querer por Mindy.

—No.

—¿Y bien Shelby que vas a hacer?—. Preguntó Arthur.

—Yo… bueno… es que Liz es muy bonita… y… me gusta y…. creo que…. Quiero ir con ella.

—Bien dicho—. Se alegró Arthur.

—Bueno tú sabrás lo que haces—. Hugh se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ve con todo tigre!—. Animó Arthur.

Shelby se desapareció con Liz, y Arthur se quedó con Hugh y las chicas. Después de otras dos cervezas, Hugh había dejado de ser tan receloso y empezaba a tener simpatía por Mindy, pero justo en ese momento se quedó dormido sobre la mesa.

A las 5:30 am, Arthur y Shelby que eran los más conscientes se llevaron cargando a Hugh hasta que tomaron un taxi y de ahí se fueron a la casa del primero, el señor Islands no debía ver a su hijo así. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hellsing, fueron al patio trasero, y Arthur sacó una llave de su saco, entraron por la puerta de servicio, y con suma cautela Arthur se asomó para cerciorarse de que su padre no estuviera en el vestíbulo o al pie del as escaleras, esperándolo, como solía hacer cuando él llegaba tarde. No estaba ahí y rápidamente subieron a su cuarto. Acostaron a Hugh en la cama, Shelby se durmió en el sofá del cuarto y Arthur en el suelo.

Al día siguiente, Arthur fue el primero en despertarse, era raro que su padre no viniera a molestarlo a las 8 de la mañana para que se despertara diciendo que debía levantarse y que él no lo mandó a desvelarse. Lo buscó por toda la casa, quería pedirle dinero, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Pensó que a lo mejor habría ido a una reunión y fue a su cuarto para esculcar sus cajones en busca de dinero.

Seguía acostado en su cama, algo muy raro en él que se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana. —¿Papá? ¿Estás enfermo?—. Se acercó a él y lo movió, estaba frío. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue a despertar a sus amigos.

—Chicos, mi padre está muerto.

—No juegues con eso—. Regañó Hugh que en ese preciso instante se le había bajado la resaca por la noticia.

Le habían pedido al padre de Hugh ayuda con los preparativos del sepelio porque Arthur no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Sir Islands no regañó a su hijo por no haber llegado a dormir dadas las circunstancias. El padre de Shelby ni siquiera notó su ausencia. Y al día siguiente sus amigos estaban a su lado en el cementerio, muchos otros nobles y soldados de la mansión Hellsing estaban ahí presentes, dándole el pésame al heredero de Hellsing.

Después, en la mansión de Arthur, sus amigos decidieron acompañarlo en su duelo. Arthur rompió el silencio. —¿Y bien qué les parece si vamos al bar de ayer?

—Arthur por favor pero que desfachatez la tuya, ¿cómo se te ocurre proponer algo así?—. Lo regañó el correcto Hugh.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar? ¿De qué sirve eso?

—Al menos por prudencia no deberías salir a beber, no es correcto y no sería bien visto. Y si piensas salir, irás tú solo, yo no pienso acompañarte.

—Bien, iré con Shelby—. Los dos miraron a su amigo que siempre terminaba en medio entre las discusiones de Arthur y Hugh.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hugh, no es correcto, y… y yo tampoco te acompañaré—. Concordó Shelby.

—Está bien, nos quedaremos a beber en casa, pero eso sí, al menos un whisky se van a tomar conmigo.

—Sé que no te llevabas bien con tu padre pero, de todas formas, te doy mi sentido pésame, imagino que en el fondo debes estar… ¿triste?—. Empezó a decir Hugh luego de darle un sorbo a su whisky. Este si era un whisky de categoría, no como la cerveza corriente de ayer, que al parecer era la favorita de su amigo.

—¿Hugh cómo te sentirías si muriera tu padre? ¿Y tú Shelby? Yo la verdad, no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento, me siento mal, pero no por su muerte sino por no haber querido nunca a mi padre y porque él no me quiso tampoco a mí. Él siempre estuvo muy ocupado en su trabajo y apenas se dignaba a dirigirme una palabra, papá discutía con todo el mundo: con mamá, con Alucard, con los soldados y cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Después murió mamá, encerró a Alucard y sólo quedamos Richard y yo, pero él no fue tonto y se fue a estudiar a un colegio en Italia; yo me quedé, como futuro líder de Hellsing tenía que estar siempre aquí. Así que todo su malhumor lo descargaba contra mí. Y me junté con personas indeseables, vagos, prostitutas; a veces me perdía en la calle de tan borracho que estaba y apenas tenía 15 años, de hecho así fue como conocí aquel bar—. Sonrió ante eso. —Le di todavía más motivos para que me odiara y siempre se avergonzó de mí, una vez me dijo que desearía que yo nunca hubiera nacido, y yo le dije que preferiría ser huérfano antes de elegirlo a él como padre. Lo odiaba y me odiaba, ahora está muerto, y no sé qué debo sentir.

Arthur no lloró para nada, Hugh nunca había visto a su amigo ser tan sincero, siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de chico juerguista, ebrio e irresponsable. Suspiró, era una buena pregunta la que había planteado Arthur, supuso que estaría igual que su amigo si su padre muriera. Shelby no sabía que decirle, él nunca fue bueno hablando, así que hizo aquello que le salió del corazón, un gesto espontaneo que él no tenía pensado hacer: se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, pero Arthur no lo alejó tampoco.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Arhur, Hugh y Shelby M. fueron conocidos como "los tres mosqueteros" porque eran inseparables y siempre estaban ahí para ayudarse los unos a los otros, todos decían que Arthur siempre los arrastraba al mal camino, llevándolos a beber a ese bar de mala muerte que tanto le gustaba frecuentar, "una manzana podrida siempre pudre a las demás", decían. Sin embargo a los tres les importaba un bledo lo que los demás dijeran y seguían siendo inseparables.

::::

Con la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubo una desmedida ola de ataques de vampiros, pero estos eran vampiros nazis con chips incrustados que los convertían en tales seres. Tuvo que despertar a Alucard pero aparte contrató a un asesino excelente, cuando lo vio por primera vez no creyó que fuera posible y pensó que su contacto lo había timado, pero lo puso a prueba y resultó ser un sujeto experto. A penas era un chico de 14 años pero era un chico muy hábil.

Mandó a Alucard y a Walter a Varsovia donde se encontraba la base de operaciones de los enemigos, al parecer era un mayor nazi que con la ayuda de un científico loco logró crear esos chips armando un ejército de vampiros artificiales. Así pues, mientras los dos agentes de Hellsing estaban en Varsovia peleando, su comandante estaba muy ocupado revisando los avances de sus dos sirvientes y… bebiendo.

—Ah sí, ese pequeño bribón es genial, he visto como descuartiza a personas en sólo segundos utilizando esos…. ¿cómo dijo que se llamaban?... Ah sí microfilamentos.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así es un chico de 14 años que está arriesgando su vida en una misión y tú estás aquí bebiendo, al menos deberías estar preocupado por él. Sabes que al resto de los caballeros de la mesa redonda no les gustó la idea de que contratases a alguien tan joven que ni siquiera es mayor de edad. Se te irían encima si algo le pasara.

—Relájate Hugh, el se sabe cuidar solo y por si eso no fuera suficiente está con Alucard.

—Él dijo que no se haría responsable de Walter porque no es la niñera de nadie, esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero el vampiro no es tan desalmado como para dejarlo morir a su suerte…. no tanto… o por lo menos no es esa clase de desalmado.

Hugh bufó hastiado de la misma discusión de siempre, su amigo nunca se tomaba nada en serio, nunca se preocupaba por nada. —¿Y Shelby? ¿Ya has logrado convencerlo?

—No, aun no. Lo he invitado a beber, supongo que no tardará en llegar, me gustaría que me ayudaras a convencerlo para que acepte.

—Honestamente yo tampoco estoy muy convencido de tu fabuloso plan pero supongo que es la única forma de acabar con ese mayor loco.

Minutos después llegó Shelby y lo llevaron a la oficina de Arthur lo cual era muy extraño porque cuando se reunían a beber se iban a la sala, en la oficina sólo hablaban de asuntos de trabajo.

—Shelby, amigo, que bueno que viniste.

—¿Por qué nos reunimos en tu oficina?

—Primero lo más importante… ¿quieres vodka, ron, vino, cerveza o tequila?

—¡Arthur!—. Regañó Hugh.

—¿Qué? Yo invité a Shelby a beber, ¿y bien?

—Ehm… vodka está bien.

Arthur sirvió tres tragos, y los repartió a sus amigos. —Ahora sí, pasemos al tema secundario; Shelby tú bien sabes cuánto odio hablar de trabajo cuando bebo con mis amigos pero me temo que esto no puede esperar. Bien sabes que envié a Walter y a Alucard a acabar con el grupo de Millennium y sus soldados vampiros nazis pero necesitamos más… recursos, por eso es que insisto con la bomba.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

—Walter mientras tanto matará al mayor y al doctor y Alucard acabara con esas abominaciones llamadas "vampiros". Pero necesitamos la bomba para que Alucard destruya el cuartel general de esos locos y no quede rastro alguno de esos experimentos horrorosos.

—¿Porque una bomba? ¿No pueden simplemente quemarlos?

—Porque con una bomba no tendrán tiempo de ocultar nada, todo documento o experimento se perderá, no podrá matarlos porque son monstruos pero sí aniquilará toda esa información para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder. Son más de mil soldados, mientras no los matan habrá algunos que se dediquen salvar documentos o el prototipo del chip, y toda esa valiosa información será vendida al mejor postor y habrá otro loco imitando ese plan.

—Pero… pero… ¿y la gente?

—El cuartel está lo suficientemente apartado como para que las ondas de la bomba dañen a la población, si acaso sentirán un temblor.

—No, no puedo aceptar, los caballeros de la mesa redonda se opusieron a tu plan, me prohibieron ayudarte, no puedo violar las reglas.

—Ay por favor Penwood, suena más razonable que te preocupes por la gente de Varsovia que por la opinión de la mesa redonda, ellos desaprueban mi idea por el simple hecho de que es mía: el ebrio e irresponsable líder de Hellsing, pero si el pulcro e intachable Hugh Islands la hubiera propuesto ten por seguro que la aceptarían.

—A mí no me metas—. Se defendió Hugh.

—Es la verdad—. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… ellos siempre dicen que me dejo manipular por ti—. Shelby estaba confundido, odiaba que le dijeran que es influenciable, aunque en ocasiones fuera la verdad.

—Bueno pues ahora te estás dejando manipular por ellos.

—Escucha Shelby, no importa lo que diga Arthur o lo que diga la mesa redonda o lo que diga yo, piensa que es lo qué tú harías, ¿Qué crees que es lo conveniente para acabar con esta guerra?—. cuestionó Hugh.

—Tengo que pensarlo—. Le dio un gran trago a su bebida.

—Pues piensa rápido porque no podemos esperar más tiempo.

Se terminó todo el vodka de un solo trago y luego azotó el vaso en el escritorio. —Está bien, aprobaré tu petición, entiendo que es la medida más rápida para acabar con esto, ¿dónde firmo?

—Excelente, aquí tengo la orden, ten mi bolígrafo—. Arthur le extendió un documento y un bolígrafo.

::::

Alucard y Walter acabaron con Millennium y todos sus experimentos, y al verse frustrado el plan que haría que el imperio nazi durara todo un milenio, Alemania se rindió y el führer fue hallado muerto en su bunker. La guerra había finalizado.

Por su parte, los tres mosqueteros estaban celebrando la vitoria de los aliados en un lugar muy especial: el bar de mala muerte a donde fueron a beber cuando se graduaron de la universidad.

—¡Salud!—. Exclamaron los tres al unísono chocando sus tarros de cerveza.

—Esta es la cerveza más deliciosa que jamás haya probado—. Decía Arthur ya con varias cervezas encima, aun con su tarro en lo alto contemplando como las gotitas de agua resbalaban por los lados del tarro de vidrio.

—Debo de estar muy contento o muy mareado como para que por primera vez esta cerveza corriente no me parezca tan mala después de todo—. Decía Hugh que llevaba casi las mismas cervezas que su amigo. El detestaba el sabor de la cerveza corriente y los olores pestilentes del bar, pero tenía que reconocer que ese lugar era un tanto especial, pues cada acontecimiento importante en la vida de los tres amigos era celebrado o lamentado en dicho bar.

Así pues, tan pronto como se enteraron que los alemanes se rindieron, Arthur propuso de inmediato ir a celebrarlo. —¡Vamos al bar!—. Exclamó y los demás no se opusieron, era de ley celebrar en dicho bar.

Bebieron hasta la saciedad y Arthur se fue a los cuartos con un par de chicas una pelirroja y la otra morena, a Hugh nunca le había gustado enredarse con las prostitutas del bar así que sólo se limitó a invitarle un par de cervezas a la hermosa rubia de escote pronunciado que se sentó en sus piernas descaradamente. Shelby bebió más de la cuenta y al final sus amigos terminaron cargándolo hasta su casa, donde su gentil mayordomo lo recibió un tanto preocupado y sus amigos lo llevaron cargando hasta su cuarto.

* * *

Bueno esta fue la primera parte del fic, espero que les haya gustado :3, como tenía planeado que fuera un solo shot subiré el segundo al mismo tiempo, por eso verán que la primera parte como que quedó cortada a lo bruto XD. Aunque por otro lado, y no es mucho pedir que comenten los dos capis por separado :3 quiero saber que es lo que les gustó de cada uno (aunque es la misma historia). En fin, gracias de antemano por leer esta historia :D

Ahora sin más, los dejo para que vayan a la segunda parte...


	2. Chapter 2

Y bien aquí la segunda parte...

* * *

::::

Meses después Shelby reunió a sus amigos en el bar, era raro que él los reuniera en el bar y no en su casa, por lo general era Arthur el que siempre proponía ir a aquel lugarejo, así que los otros dos acudieron sin demoras intrigados por saber que era lo que tenía que decirles su amigo que ameritaba ir al bar.

Shelby respiró profundo. —Amigos, les tengo una gran noticia—. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, Los aludidos lo miraron expectante. —¡Me voy a casar!—. Su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro a lo máximo.

Ambos amigos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas sorprendidos. —Qué bien/ Qué mal—. Dijeron Hugh y Arthur respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

—¡Arthur!—. Lo reprendió Hugh. —Es una fantástica noticia Shelby enhorabuena.

—Pero como te casas tan repentinamente, estás en la flor de la juventud ¿y ya atas tu vida a la de otra persona? ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Por supuesto la amo mucho—. Nunca en su vida había hablado con tal convicción.

Arthur rodó los ojos, él no creía en el amor, tampoco Hugh pero sabía que los hombres de buenas costumbres debían de casarse con alguien de su mismo nivel, Arthur no quería casarse nunca, él quería disfrutar la vida con cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada?—. Preguntó Hugh.

—Sí, dinos quién es la domadora—. Siguió Arthur.

—Es Martha, la sobrina de sir Remington

—Ah sí, ya la recuerdo, es una chica de pelo negro rizado y con un par de enormes…—. Empezó a decir Arthur.

—¡ARTHUR!—. Lo reprimieron sus amigos impidiendo que dijera alguna indiscreción como las que sabía decir.

—¡OJOS!—. Aclaró. — Iba a decir que es la que tiene enormes ojos grises ¿no?

—Aaaah—. Suspiraron aliviados los dos. —Sí, es ella—. Confirmó Shelby.

—Bueno he de admitir que es una chica muy guapa, ¿pero no crees que es muy repentino?—. Insistía Arthur.

—No, de hecho habíamos estado saliendo hace ya unos años pero con la guerra tuvimos que posponer nuestros planes y acordamos que cuando esta terminara nos casaríamos.

—Pues que se le va a hacer, salud por el futuro prisionero—. Chocaron sus tarros. —Ya se casó, ya se jodió—. Empezó a cantar Arthur, luego se dirigió a un grupo de chicas que estaba en la barra. —Chicas que creen, este galán se va a casar.

—¡Noooo!—. Gritaron a coro, las chicas siempre lamentaban cuando uno de sus clientes frecuentes contraía matrimonio pues significaba perdida de ganancias.

—Vengan y denle a mi amigo razones de sobra para no casarse—. Las chicas corrieron hacia Penwood y lo empezaron a atosigar con besos y caricias.

—Shelby ya estas próximo a casarte, es inapropiado que te vayas con alguna de estas chicas—. Opinó Hugh.

—Claro que no, precisamente porque ya no va a poder gozar de la buena vida debe de disfrutar su último día de soltero—. Argumentó Arthur.

—De hecho—. Shelby tomo la mano de una de las chicas que descendía por su pecho. No tengo interés en pasar la noche con ninguna de ustedes—. Dijo mirando a las chicas. —No me malentiendan, son muy guapas todas pero amo mucho a mi prometida como para hacerle esto—.Un suspiro de desilusión salió de la boca de las chicas.

—De cualquier modo, felicidades Shelby—. Dijo Candy y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Candy.

—Ya lo perdimos—. Se lamentó Arthur.

::::

En el día de la boda, Hugh y Arthur firmaron como testigos cuando se casaron por el civil y dos tías de la novia firmaron como testigos de ella. En dicha boda también estuvo invitada Jessica Crawford amiga de la infancia de Martha y una vieja conocida de Hugh.

—¿Ya viste quien está allí? la pelirroja Jess —. Le susurró Arthur a Hugh.

—Sí, ya la vi.

—¿Y qué esperas para invitarla a bailar?

—¿Con que objeto?

—Pues para que pases un buen tiempo con ella y quien sabe tal vez pase algo más entre ustedes.

—No digas tonterías, Jessica no es así.

—Por favor, Jessica no es una florecita delicada como crees que es, es una mujer decidida y muy liberal, trátala como muñeca de porcelana y jamás será tuya.

Jessica Crawford no era una chica de la nobleza, su padre era un importante empresario de Estados Unidos pero había enviado a su hija al mejor colegio para mujeres de Inglaterra. Ella al igual que Hugh tenía un excelente promedio de diez y pronunció el discurso de graduación de su escuela. Hugh la conoció porque la esposa de sir Robert Walsh era su tía y en una ocasión asistió a uno de los bailes en el palacio; cuando Hugh la conoció y se dio cuenta de que además de ser una chica muy bella también era muy inteligente se quedó prendado casi de inmediato, aunque siempre lo negaba ante sus amigos, especialmente con Arthur que era el que lo molestaba con esa situación.

—Bueno si tú no quieres bailar con ella, entonces yo lo haré—. Y se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la bella pelirroja que estaba rodeada de otros dos caballeros con quien parecía charlar muy amenamente. Arthur no tenía interés en la chica, pero esa era su estrategia para poner celoso a su amigo y se animara a hablarle; él podrá ser un indecente que le guste toda mujer que ve pero jamás sería lo suficientemente indecente como para enredarse con las chicas que les gusten a sus amigos.

Por su parte Hugh, quien de por sí había estado mirando con sumo interés a Jess platicando con dos sujetos vio como Arthur se unía a la conversación, la chica lo saludó muy informalmente, eran amigos desde hace tiempo, ella conocía muy bien a los tres mosqueteros y algunas de sus aventuras que se comentaban entre los miembros de la nobleza. Ella parecía hablar muy a gusto con Arthur, al parecer la había invitado a bailar porque los otros chicos se fueron y ellos dos caminaron hasta la pista. Hugh le dio un largo trago a su vino, luego Jess miró en dirección suya por algo que le dijo Arthur y le sonrió y lo saludó con su mano. Él correspondió el gesto y terminando la canción fueron los dos a su mesa.

—Hola Hugh—. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla muy repentino.

—Hola Jess—. No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por el acto un tanto atrevido y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hacía siglos que no te veía—. Se sentó a su lado y Arthur también se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando muy divertido a Hugh y su visible nerviosismo. En ese momento volvió a iniciar la música. —Ay esa es mi canción favorita, ven Hugh vamos a bailar—. Y sin más lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie.

—Pero yo no…

—No me vas a dejar aquí parada con las ganas ¿verdad? Eso no sería muy caballeroso.

—No, no, claro que no… bien vamos pues.

Arthur no pudo disimular una risita, Hugh siempre se sentía desconcertado por Jess, era muy enérgica, sociable y con iniciativa; ella definitivamente no se quedaría sentada esperando a que Hugh se animara a sacarla a bailar, ella lo sacó a él, ella a veces lo invitaba a salir, y eso abrumaba a su conservador amigo que seguía creyendo que debían ser los hombres los de la iniciativa. No, ella no era una chica dulce ni reservada, ni mucho menos sumisa. Esa chica era una joya, esperaba que Hugh no fuera lo suficientemente prejuicioso para dejarla ir por algo tan tonto.

Al terminar la fiesta, los novios se despidieron y se subieron a una limosina que los llevaría al aeropuerto, los invitados los despidieron muy emotivamente lanzándoles puños de arroz y dándoles sus mejores deseos. Jess no soltó a Hugh en ningún momento, y eso no pareció molestarle a él quien se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Arthur quien tenía experiencia en esas cosas pensaba que ella lo invitaría a entrar y por fin pasaría algo entre ellos... a no ser que su amigo estropeara el momento.

* * *

Los años pasaron, Shelby, ahora que era un hombre de familia próximo a tener su primer hijo, dejó de frecuentar a sus amigos para salir al bar, sólo los veía de vez en cuando ya sea en casa de uno de ellos o en alguna reunión y era por un breve tiempo. Hugh llamó a sus dos amigos para reunirlos en su casa y darles una noticia, pero Shelby no pudo ir diciendo que iba a ir a cenar con su esposa. Sólo Arthur asistió puntual esperando convencerlo de ir al bar.

—Y bien que me ibas a decir.

—Me voy a casar—. Lo dijo serio, sin emoción, a diferencia de Shelby que les dio la noticia de su matrimonio con una gran sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar, es con Jessica Crawford ¿no?

Hugh puso una cara muy serio, mirando a su amigo con reproche. —No, por supuesto que no, me voy a casar con lady Margaret Sands.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú morías por la guapa Jess ¿qué pasó?

—En primer lugar yo no moría por nadie—. Arthur rodó los ojos, su orgulloso amigo nunca lo admitiría. —Y en segundo lugar, Jess y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos… y no es que a mí me interese, pero ella es de Estados Unidos, su papá es un importante empresario que le heredó su puesto como líder y ella no iba a renunciar a su herencia sólo para quedarse aquí en Inglaterra casada con alguien.

Arthur se sobó la barbilla pensando. —¿Le propusiste matrimonio?

Suspiró resignado. —Sí, hace algunos años… y fue entonces cuando me dijo que no tenía interés en casarse porque quería dedicarse a su empresa y no a ser una señora de familia dedicada a cambiar pañales.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que esperaba que le fuera bien, que le deseaba mucho éxito con su empresa.

—¿Y por qué te casas con Margaret?

—Bueno no me iba a quedar soltero sólo porque Jess me rechazó, tenía que casarme tarde o temprano para tener un heredero que me sucediera como líder de la Mesa Redonda a mi muerte.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Y tú también ya deberías casarte, ¿has pensado en quién se va a hacer cargo de Hellsing cuando mueras?

—Richard heredará Hellsing a mi muerte, se lo prometí, él siempre quiso ser el líder.

—Ya te he dicho que Richard no es alguien capaz de dirigir Hellsing, él no es muy ético ni competente.

—Un momento, no me cambies el tema, entiendo que tienes que casarte y todo eso, pero ¿no podrías hacerlo mejor con alguien a quien realmente ames?

—Claro que la quiero, es una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando le pregunté a Shelby si estaba seguro de que quería casarse? Él me respondió sin dudarlo ni titubear, como siempre hace, que la amaba y tú simplemente dices que la quieres.

—Por favor, es lo mismo, además que puedes saber tú del amor si cambias de mujer como cambias de ropa.

—Yo sólo lo digo porque Shelby lucía muy feliz, y tú estás tan serio, hasta diría que molesto, no te hace feliz la idea de casarte. Tal vez estás cometiendo un error.

—A Shelby le dijiste lo mismo, a él le dijiste que era demasiado repentino y a mí que no la amo, ¿no será que no quieres que tus amigos se casen porque dejarán de irse a beber contigo en ese apestoso bar?

—No digas tonterías, yo puedo ir solo a beber donde se me pegue la gana, admito que con Shelby sólo decía tonterías sobre su matrimonio, pero contigo estoy hablando muy en serio cuando digo que no la quieres realmente.

—Te haría caso si tu juicio fuera de fiar, pero es difícil creer en los consejos que te da alguien que jamás ha estado con una sola mujer por al menos una semana entera.

Arthur suspiró y se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse. —Cree lo que quieras, no digas que no te lo advertí… yo seré tu padrino ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, tú y Shelby.

—De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo—. Se despidió de su amigo dándole un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda. —Felicidades entonces.

—Gracias.

::::

La boda de Hugh y Margaret fue muy sencilla y breve, y la gente comentó que tal vez sería porque Islands no es muy fanático de las fiestas y su esposa, como buena esposa, aceptaría la decisión de su marido. Todo el mundo sabía que Hugh no es alguien que demuestre sus sentimientos así que tampoco les extrañó que besase a su esposa con un beso breve y casto apenas rosando sus labios y que durante la celebración no bailara con ella y la tratara con cierta distancia. Sus amigos estuvieron ahí y firmaron como testigos, Arthur seguía pensando que había sido un error pero sólo le quedó desearle lo mejor a su migo.

::::

Hugh tenía razón en algo, Arthur se sentía solo ahora que sus amigos se habían casado y ya no podían reunirse con él a beber ya sea en el bar o en algún otro lugar. Cuando no estaban ocupados con sus trabajos estaban ocupados con sus esposas, viviendo su vida de casados. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos de soltería con sus amigos, cuando toda la nobleza se escandalizó cuando se enteraron que frecuentaban un bar de pésima reputación y pésima categoría. Las misiones de vampiros habían disminuido desde que terminó la guerra hasta desaparecer por completo, ya no había ataques de vampiros así que se aburría inmensamente.

Decidió hacer un viaje entonces, encerró a Alucard ahora que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios y dejó a Walter, quien ya no era un muchachito, a cargo de la organización mientras estaba de viaje para que en el remoto caso de que hubiera una misión le informara y pudiera darle las respectivas órdenes. Fue a la India, a Nueva Delhi. Allí se la pasaba mal gastando su dinero comprando toda cosa curiosa e innecesaria que los mercaderes le pusieran enfrente, e iba a diversas fiestas haciéndose de importantes amigos. Hubo una ocasión en que un comerciante que exportaba las más finas telas de seda a diversos países, incluida Inglaterra, lo invitó a su casa y le presentó a sus seis hijos y sus seis hijas.

La menor de las hijas era de una belleza inigualable, tenía grandes ojos azules y un cabello dorado y sedoso como las telas que vendía su padre. Sin duda era la hija consentida pues a pesar de que ya tenía diecinueve años no le había conseguido un prometido a diferencia de sus otras hijas que ya estaban casadas o comprometidas. El señor decía que no había conocido a alguien que fuese digno de la bellísima Manisha.

Irremediablemente Arthur se quedó fascinado con la chica, seguido visitaba al padre de la chica para ver aunque sea por breves instantes a su bella hija pues al padre no le gustaba que ella saliera a la sala cuando tenía visitas y más si se trataba de un hombre. A veces sólo veía su silueta recortada detrás de un biombo de madera con grabados típicos de la India. Sólo una vez había escuchado su voz cuando se la presentaron y le saludó con un escueto "buenas tardes", pero él estaba convencido de que su voz era muy dulce y se había encaprichado con ella porque no podía ni verla siquiera.

¿Cómo le haría para tenerla? Le contó a su padre a qué se dedicaba, y le contó que era un miembro de la nobleza esperando impresionarlo y creyera que es digno de su hija. Pero el señor no parecía dejarse impresionar, además de que le había insinuado que preferiría que el marido de su hija fuese un nativo de la India, pues así su marido no se la llevaría muy lejos, a un país donde no podría ir a visitarla, donde no sabría si ella está bien. Varios días después el fue a visitar al señor pero le dijeron que no estaba, que había ido a los muelles a supervisar las mercancías que traía uno de sus barcos; estaba por irse pero lo sugirieron que se quedara y visitara los jardines mientras esperaba la llegada del señor de la casa.

Así lo hizo y se alegró de hacerlo porque se encontró con Manisha alimentando a los pajarillos que tenía encerrados en diversas jaulas. Allí estaba, sola, sin sirvientes y sin biombos que la ocultaran, se acercó a ella con paso trémulo. —Buenas tardes señor Hellsing—. Lo saludó la chica sin girarse para mirarlo continuando con lo que hacía.

—Puedes decirme Arthur, buenas tardes Manisha—. Le sonrió, pero ella no lo notó o no le importó. —Que lindos pajarillos tienes—. Comentó para hacer plática.

Maisha sonrió emocionada por el cumplido. —Gracias, amo a las aves, me gustan sus colores y sus alas.

—Son muy lindos… como tú.

Se sonrojó visiblemente pero no dijo nada.

—Me gustaría poder hablar contigo más a menudo, frecuentarte.

—Tendrías que hablar con mi padre primero—. Dijo sin inmutarse, al parecer no era la primera vez que alguien tenía interés en frecuentar a la chica, seguramente muchos habrán pedido la autorización del padre y muchos habrán sido rechazados, o mejor dicho todos. Arthur se desilusionó era obvio que jamás lograría algo con aquella chica, su padre nunca autorizaría que su hija consentida saliera con un extranjero.

Poco a poco dejó de frecuentar a aquel mercader, y mejor continuó yendo a bares y fiestas. Dado que quería causarle una buena impresión al padre de la chica había decidido "portarse bien" y dejar de ir a bares, pero ahora que creía que era imposible conseguir a su bella hija volvió a su naturaleza juerguista. No obstante, fue en una de esas fiestas, varios meses después, donde se encontró a Manisha quien trataba de pasar desapercibida. Tenía el pelo recogido y una gorra azul vieja, vestía con ropa occidental: un pantalón de mezclilla roto y una blusa negra una talla más grande decolorada. Estaba irreconocible, Manisha siempre vestía con saris de seda de la mejor calidad, y ahora la encontraba con esa ropa vieja y corriente; si no fuera porque después de tanto tiempo de mirarla detrás de un biombo se había memorizado su silueta, nunca hubiera sabido que se trataba de ella.

Se acercó a ella con cautela aun dudando de que se tratara de la chica. —Hola Manisha—. La aludida saltó en su silla y lo miró asustada con sus grandes ojos azules al verse descubierta.

—Por favor no le digas a mi padre que estoy aquí—. Le dijo juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

Arthur se rió de buena gana, por supuesto que no le diría al viejo, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de oro. —Descuida, no le diré nada a nadie, porque no vienes conmigo te voy a enseñar un bar muy bueno que no está muy lejos de aquí… a menos que vengas con alguien más.

—No, para nada, en realidad siempre vengo sola.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?

—Bueno es que mi padre jamás me deja salir, incluso contrató maestros particulares para que yo no saliera de casa, y yo... bueno, yo tengo curiosidad por salir y conocer a la gente y divertirme.

—Vaya, si que te tenía encerrada.

—Sí, soy un pájaro más encerrado en una bella jaula.

—Pero sin duda eres el pajarillo más hermoso que jamás haya visto—. Acarició su mejilla mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Esa noche la pequeña avecilla cayó en las garras del lobo feroz.

::::

Un mes después, Arthur estaba desesperado intentando contactar a la voz de su conciencia…

—¿Diga?—. Respondió un adormilado Hugh Islands.

—Hugh gracias al cielo, necesito hablar contigo, tengo un problema.

—No me digas que otra vez tengo que ir a pagar tu fianza por manejar ebrio—. Todavía estaba medio dormido y recordó cuando en los viejos tiempos Arthur lo llamaba desde la prisión pidiendo que pagara su fianza.

—No, no, nada de eso, estoy en la India ¿recuerdas?... ¿Estabas dormido?

—Por supuesto que estaba dormido son las 3:30 de la mañana.

—Oh es verdad, no me acordaba de que allá el horario es diferente… en fin, necesito que te despiertes porque lo que te voy a decir es muy importante… ¿ya estás despierto?

—Sí, sí, ya me desperté, ¿y ahora que te pasó?

Respiró hondo. —Hugh… embaracé a una chica hindú.

—¡Por todos los diablos Arthur Hellsing!—. Lo regañó, ahora sí estaba despierto. Arthur tuvo que despegarse la bocina del teléfono de la oreja porque sino lo deja sordo.

Arthur le contó todo desde el principio y cómo se dieron las cosas con la bella Manisha. Le contó que la nana de Manisha, quien era una experta partera que había asistido a los doce alumbramientos, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba embaraza antes que ella misma se percatara. La nana fue a verlo al hotel donde se hospedaba y le contó todo. La madre ya estaba enterada pero el padre no, gracias al cielo; la madre le pedía, a través de la nana, que se casara con su hija antes de que se le note el embarazo. —No sé qué hacer—. Su voz se escuchaba muy desesperada, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos con ansiedad.

—Eres un idiota. Tienes que casarte con ella, no tienes otra opción.

—He ahí el problema.

—Escúchame bien Arthur Hellsing, cometiste un terrible error y tienes que repararlo de inmediato sin importar que la solución no te agrade. Además, te recuerdo mi _viejo_ amigo que ya no eres un jovenzuelo como para seguir fantaseando con una vida de soltero libre y sin responsabilidades. Tienes que poner los pies sobre la tierra, cásate con la chica, ¿sabes lo que pasará si su padre se entera que su preciada hija ya no es _pura?_

—Sí… la apedrearán hasta la muerte.

—Tal vez no estés enamorado de ella, pero al menos por humanidad, si tienes un poco de decencia, te casarás con ella, no es sólo la vida de ella la que se perdería si muriese de esa manera tan espantosa, sino también la de tu hijo, tu futuro heredero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya pensaba hacer eso… sólo necesitaba que me lo repitieras, necesitaba que me regañaras. No lo sé… supongo que siempre te he visto como una especie de padre… no me hagas mucho caso, estoy algo ebrio. Adiós y disculpa la molestia.

Hugh suspiró aliviado al saber que su amigo le haría caso. —Descuida Arthur, ¿para qué son los amigos? ¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?

—Sí, y si puedes también trae a Shelby contigo, me gustaría que estuvieran en mi boda.

::::

Arthur fue a hablar con el señor pidiendo la mano de su hija, dándole mil y un motivos para que aceptara su propuesta, incluso le ofreció invertir en sus negocios. A pesar de eso, el señor seguía negándose, le dijo que todos los hombres se acercaban a él para intentar ganarse a su hija pero al ver que jamás lo lograrían dejaban de frecuentarlo, así que no le sorprendió cuando Arthur dejó de visitarlo, pero sí le sorprendió que después de un tiempo regresara a su casa para pedirle explícitamente la mano de su hija.

—Es que estoy realmente muy interesado en su hija, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

—Pero si no la conocías para nada.

—Nunca hablé con ella, pero a veces la veía con su nana o detrás de un biombo, o a veces me saludaba cuando llegaba, y con esos breves momentos me he enamorado de ella, es sin duda una chica muy especial, única.

La esposa no decía nada pero miraba a su marido suplicante, él se percató de que quería decirle algo pero no lo haría delante de un extraño debido a sus costumbres; así pues, para poder discutir con su esposa en privado antes de darle un veredicto al joven inglés, le dijo que al día siguiente le daría su respuesta.

::::

Ni los padres de la chica ni el propio Arthur durmieron nada esa noche, los padres discutiendo el futuro de su hija y él tronándose los dedos bajando a todos los dioses tanto a su Dios como a los dioses hindúes para obtener la autorización y casarse con Manisha.

—Mi mujer y yo hemos decidido que tienes nuestra autorización para casarte con mi hija Manisha, pero con la condición de que la boda se celebre aquí, me gustaría ver a la más pequeña de mis hijas casarse, si te la llevas a Inglaterra no la vería.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo señor en que se celebre la boda según sus costumbres, pero si no le molesta me encantaría que fuese cuanto antes.

La boda se celebró dos semanas después, sólo Hugh pudo asistir, Shelby no pudo ir porque su esposa estaba embarazada por segunda vez y no quería dejarla sola. Presentó a su amigo con sus suegros y el señor pensó que le hubiera gustado que fuese el amigo quien desposara a su hija, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Al tercer día de la boda se fueron a Inglaterra, meses más tarde moriría el padre de la novia, unos dijeron que se debía a su edad pues tenía más de 60 años, pero otros más dijeron que de tristeza pues Manisha era la luz de sus ojos, era su tesoro más preciado. Cuando Manisha se enterara de la muerte lloraría mucho.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra lo primero que hizo Manisha fue estornudar, había vivido toda su vida en un país caluroso, soleado y llegaba a un país friolento que siempre estaba nublado o lluvioso, que para colmo era invierno cuando llegaron. Así pues aun dentro de la casa usaba ropa abrigadora, no soportaba el frío. Arthur la veía dormir y se daba cuenta de que se había casado con una completa desconocida, sólo sabía que le gustaban los pájaros y que su padre la reprimía mucho. A veces cuando se sentaban juntos a almorzar ella lo veía de arriba abajo y entonces se daba cuenta de que ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

No estaba seguro si así era su personalidad o estaba triste pues no había sonreído para nada desde que se casaron. Lo cierto es que nunca la había visto sonreír, sin embargo, le compró un par de canarios para animarla un poco era lo único que sabía que le gustaba; el detalle la alegró, pues sonrió ligeramente en cuanto los vio y pasaba largas horas alimentándolos y mirándolos.

La escultural silueta que él conocía bien y de la cual se había enamorado se fue perdiendo a medida que avanzaba el embarazo; esperaba que después de los nueve meses todo volviera a la normalidad.

::::

Ahora Arthur estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina, esperando, esperando, Hugh y Shelby estaban con él sentados en el sofá acompañando a su amigo. Afuera, el cielo nocturno parecía deshacerse en agua y los truenos retumbaban en el cielo como si librara una guerra feroz. —Los partos son muy tardados, especialmente el primero—. Intentaba calmarlo Shelby.

—Sí pero los doctores dijeron que su embarazo era muy complicado.

—Todos los embarazos lo son, según me han dicho, yo también estaba muy nervioso pero el bebé nació cuando menos lo esperé—. Continuó Hugh. Él también tenía un hijo pero este ya tenía 6 años, un año menor que el hijo mayor de Shelby. —Tu hijo nacerá en cualquier momento.

En ese momento un fuerte llanto agudo resonó por toda la mansión. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos escuchando el poderoso llanto. —Vaya, será un niño muy fuerte, dicen que cuando un bebé llora muy fuerte cuando nace es porque será así de fuerte de grande—. Decía Shelby.

Arthur sonrió emocionado y salió corriendo al cuarto de Manisha, las enfermeras salían y entraban con mantas llenas de sangre y su preocupó mucho, ninguna le dijo nada así que detuvo a una de ellas sujetándola de los hombros para que le hiciera caso. —¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—Nació bien—. Respondió apresurada.

—¿Y mi mujer?

—Lo siento señor… no podemos contener la hemorragia… la estamos perdiendo.

—No…—. Dejó a la enfermera y entró en la habitación.

—No puede estar aquí—. Regañó el doctor.

Sin embargo, Arthur no le hizo caso y se arrodilló a un lado de su esposa, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, su cara lucía abatida. Le susurró al oído que debía ser fuerte, que debía recuperarse para que ambos cuidaran de su hijo, le prometió intentar conocerla mejor para hacerla feliz, la complacería en todo. —Haré todo lo posible por conocer tu sonrisa, que estoy seguro es tan hermosa como tú. Pero abre los ojos por favor, no cierres los ojos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo miró. —Entonces… ¿no te soy indiferente?

—Para nada princesa, tú eres mi esposa, te quiero mucho—. No estaba muy convencido de eso último pero estaba seguro de que no quería perderla y de que quería conocerla mejor. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza, ella le sonrió lo más ampliamente que sus disminuidas fuerzas le permitían, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y sintió como su mano se relajaba entre las de él.

::::

Tuvo que salir de la habitación para que el doctor preparara a la difunta esposa de Arthur, con todo lo que había pasado ya ni había preguntado por su hijo, sus amigos estaban con él en el vestíbulo viendo como la ambulancia se llevaba el cadáver. El doctor se acercó a él con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos envuelto en sábanas. —¿Señor Hellsing? Hay veces en que una mala noticia viene acompañada de una buena noticia—. Le entregó el pequeño bulto en los brazos. Arthur lo miró perplejo. —Felicidades señor, tiene una saludable y fuerte bebita.

—¿Niña?

—Sí, es muy hermosa, se parece mucho con usted.

La desenvolvió como si se tratase de un regalo lo suficiente para verle la carita, su cabecita estaba cubierta por un finito y pequeñito pelo dorado, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero tenía el ceño fruncido, algo raro en un bebé, su nariz y su boquita eran pequeñísimas. Inevitablemente sonrió enternecido al verla, la acercó más contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente. —Gracias doctor.

Arthur Hellsing por fin tenía una responsabilidad que le hiciera poner los pies sobre la tierra, que le hiciera dejar las fiestas, las mujeres y el alcohol. El doctor le dio una serie de indicaciones y recomendaciones que no entendió en absoluto pero por fortuna contaba con Walter quien lo había memorizado todo perfectamente. Arthur durmió en el cuarto que habían preparado para el bebé, no quiso dormir en su habitación porque le recordaba a Manisha y porque no quería dejar sola a su hija, era su primera noche en este mundo. La miró dormir en su cuna, completamente relajada, ya había dejado de fruncir el seño. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tenía miedo de apretarla muy fuerte porque sentía que podía romperla o algo; y entonces sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Hugh se había quedado a dormir en su casa, Shelby no pudo por su hijo pequeño, el que apenas había nacido cuando Manisha estaba embarazada.

Entonces fue a despertar a la voz de su conciencia. —¿Hugh? ¿Estás dormido?

—¿Arthur? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está bien la niña?

—Sí, sí ella está bien, está dormida… pero no puedo dormir… te pareceré muy patético pero… tengo miedo.

Soltó un quejido amodorrado, se talló los ojos. —Está bien, ya me desperté… ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

Sonrió, Hugh podrá ser muy estricto, serio y gruñón pero jamás dejaba solos a sus amigos, especialmente cuando estos lo necesitaban. Siempre había pensado que Hugh era el padre que siempre quiso tener. —Ya soy papá… y para colmo recién enviudé… Walter se aprendió todo lo que dijo el doctor y ha estado leyendo los libros que le compré a Manisha sobre el embarazo y los bebés pero… Walter no es su padre, no quiero que ella crezca como yo: criado por los sirvientes con un padre ausente al que jamás le interesé, que jamás estuvo cuando más lo necesité. Tengo miedo porque sé que no voy a ser un buen padre, no soy el hombre responsable y cariñoso que ella necesita.

—Si hay algo que he podido aprender a lo largo de estos seis años de cuidar a mi hijo, es que no existe un modelo de padre perfecto. Es imposible no cometer errores, todo el mundo los tiene, pero estoy seguro que tú no cometerás los mismos errores que tu padre, no serás como él: tú no la golpearás hasta el cansancio, no le dirás que no sirve para nada, no la compararás con otros chicos de su edad, no le dirás cobarde cuando no sepa defenderse. No la dejarás sola cuando ella te llame en la madrugada por que tiene un problema.

Sonrió, eso último lo dijo por él. —No, no lo haré—. Las palabras de su amigo le sirvieron de mucho como siempre. Lo dejó dormir, aunque él seguía sin sueño, pero ya no tenía miedo… o no tanto. Tal vez no sea el padre perfecto pero no sería tan mal padre como su padre y sobre todo siempre haría todo lo posible para protegerla y estar a su lado.

* * *

Al mes de nacida la bebé, hubo una reunión de la Mesa Redonda, había un tema central de suma importancia según ellos. —Sabemos que es un poco apresurado debido a la reciente muerte de tu esposa pero… es importante que vuelvas a contraer matrimonio para darle a la Organización Hellsing un futuro heredero—. Empezó a decir uno de los miembros, Hugh dijo que por ser el líder no emitiría su juicio sino hasta el final del debate.

—¿Disculpa? Yo ya tengo una hija.

—Exacto, una hija, por eso te pedimos que vuelvas a tener un hijo, un varón.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿No se supone que las mujeres ya pueden votar? Las mujeres ahora cuentan como ciudadanas legales, ya no necesitan de ser esposas o madres para tener un lugar en el mundo, ahora pueden valer por sí mismas. Mi hija será mi heredera, fin de la discusión—. Se puso de pie y sin tomar en cuenta las protestas de los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda, salió del salón de juntas. Al final Hugh dijo estar de acuerdo con Arthur.

::::

Al llegar a su casa, subió de inmediato a ver a su pequeña, y vio a Walter paseando con ella de lado a lado intentando hacerla dormir mientras la pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón. —Ya, ya, princesita, duerme por favor—. Intentaba calmar Walter. La niña lloraba y pataleaba.

—Vaya, parece que será una pequeña muy exigente. Dámela, intentaré hacerla dormir.

—Como guste señor—. Le entregó la niña a su padre.

—Muy bien señorita, escúchame bien, tienes que dejar de llorar, ¿sabes que me dijeron hoy en la junta? Que tú no puedes ser la líder de Hellsing sólo por ser una niña, ¿puedes creerlo? Todo el mundo dice que se ha entrado en la era de la modernidad pero siguen con esa mentalidad de que las mujeres no pueden tener un cargo de liderazgo, ¿no crees que sea algo estúpido?

—Señor no le hable con esas palabrotas a la niña—. Reprendió Walter.

—Está bien, ¿no crees que es algo tonto?—. Corrigió. —Por eso vamos a demostrarles que tú eres una niñita muy obediente, inteligente, decidida, independiente y capaz… serás como Jessica Crawford, el amor imposible de Hugh… no, serás mucho mejor que Jess, tú serás valiente, tenaz, imparable, te enseñaré a pelear, a disparar y a combatir a todos esos seres de la noche que agobian a la humanidad. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás conmigo?

El discurso largo de Arthur había hecho que la niña se tranquilizara, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, dio un último bostezo y se durmió. —Muy bien mi campeona, a dormir—. La acostó delicadamente en su cuna.

—Vaya, ya aprendió a acostarla, la otra vez casi la dejó caer.

Carraspeó. —Es que se me resbaló un poco—. Se justificó. —No le digas que yo era muy torpe para cuidarla.

—¿Eras?

—A veces te odio Walter.

El mayordomo se rió y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Por su trabajo, los hijos y el cansancio los tres mosqueteros habían dejado de reunirse para salir a beber como solían hacerlo, se veían solamente en las reuniones, y fiestas de la reina, nada más. Pero había veces en que Arthur los invitaba para beber "una copita nada más" y sus amigos iban a su casa a conversar y beber pero no demoraban mucho, no se quedaban hasta la madrugada como veces anteriores.

Pero hubo una ocasión, doce años después, en que Arthur invitó a sus amigos a beber una copita en su casa. Ellos sabían que Arthur estaba muy delicado de salud, así que cancelaron algunas reuniones y pendientes para ir a ver a su viejo amigo pues, según los doctores, él tenía los días contados.

Arthur hizo un esfuerzo titánico para incorporarse en la cama y pasarse de la cama a la silla de ruedas para trasladarse a su oficina que estaba en el mismo pasillo, allí bebería con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Integra trató de convencerlo de que se reuniera con sus amigos en su cuarto, pero él le dijo que se encontraba bien y que era importante para él hacer aquello. Al final Integra termino accediendo y le dio "permiso".

—Te ves terrible—. Dijo Hugh en cuanto lo vio.

—Buenas tardes Hugh, estoy bien ¿y tú?

—Mejor que tú evidentemente. ¿No crees que es mejor que nos reunamos en tu cuarto, estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por estar aquí?

—Aquí o allá es igual. ¿Sabes? Integra es igual de regañona que tú, ella también se opuso a que saliera de cama, eso no le hubiera sacado a su abuelo—. Sonrió. —En fin, tómense un whisky conmigo—. Sirvió tres tragos, les repartió los dos tragos a sus amigos y él se quedó con su vaso, más no bebió de él. —Ahora bien mis queridos amigos, los llamé porque quería decirles que ustedes dos han sido mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, siempre estaré feliz de haberlos conocido; hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que ahora cuando miro hacia atrás me parece que todo hubiera sido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Sonrió. —Todavía me acuerdo de aquel día en el colegio cuando nos hicimos amigos.

Shelby y Hugh se miraron por un momento, confundidos. —Arthur ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué te despides?—. Preguntó Shelby, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Ay Shelby, sino fuera por ti, nunca hubiéramos sido amigos, de alguna manera tu siempre eras el punto medio entre Hugh y yo que nos calmaba cuando discutíamos—. Suspiró. —Amigos, creo que… creo que no voy a vivir más de esta noche.

Shelby abrió la boca y por poco deja caer su vaso, Hugh también se desconcertó pero no lo demostró tanto, sólo lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos lo tan grandes como podía, recobró la compostura. —No puedes estar seguro de eso, uno no puede saber cuándo va a partir.

—Hugh me siento muy mal, hay veces que el dolor es muy insoportable pero no quiero gritar porque no quiero preocupar a mi princesa. Lo presiento, desearía que no fuera así porque ahora más que nunca quiero vivir, no quiero dejar sola a mi pequeña. Tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por ella, quisiera vivir para ver como se convierte en una adulta; se que hará un buen trabajo con la organización de eso no tengo duda pero tendrá muchas dificultades, ustedes bien saben que nadie estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de que ella fuera mi heredera, por eso les pido de favor que la apoyen en todo lo necesario. Hugh, tú como líder de la Mesa Redonda te pido que la ayudes para que los demás miembros la acepten, ella se ganará esa aceptación por méritos propios pero quiero que le des la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y Shelby espero que la apoyes con los recursos que ella necesite para cumplir lo mejor posible con sus misiones así como una vez me apoyaste a mí… pero descuida, ella no es muy exigente—. Mintió y sonrió ante esa mentirilla.

—Está bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que Integra cumpla con sus obligaciones y la apoyaremos en todo—. Afirmó Hugh.

—Gracias amigos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes—. Luego de eso hablaron sobre temas más agradables, recuerdos del pasado, de cuando eran adolescentes y se iban a ese bar, cuando Arthur animó a Shelby para que se fuera con aquella mujer, entre otras aventuras de los tres mosqueteros.

::::

Al día siguiente ya estaban en el funeral de Arthur Hellsing. Hugh y Shelby le dieron el sentido pésame a la niña rubia que había quedado en la completa orfandad, estaba con su mayordomo, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja como seña de que había estado llorando, sin embargo no lloró cuando el ataúd descendió en el agujero previamente cavado. Y no tuvo oportunidad de llorar ni de hundirse en su desgracia dado los acontecimientos que sucedieron después… pero esa es otra historia.

::::

Esa misma noche Hugh y Shelby fueron al cementerio, tenían unas cervezas que habían comprado en ese bar de mala muerte, esa cerveza corriente que tanto le gustaba a Arthur y le dejaron la botella allí a un lado de la lápida, mientras ellos se tomaban su respectiva botella.

—Te veremos pronto, viejo amigo—. Dijo Hugh.

—Cuidaremos bien de tu niña—. Aseguró Shelby. —Descansa en paz, mi buen amigo.

* * *

Sin Arthur Hellsing el grupo de los tres mosqueteros se desintegró, Hugh y Shelby sólo se hablaban para asuntos de trabajo, en las reuniones o una que otra charla de cortesía en los eventos con la nobleza. Ya no había nadie que los reunirá y ellos no intentaron hacerlo. Pasaron los años y Hugh y Shelby se distanciaron completamente, sino fuera porque se veían en las reuniones de la mesa redonda no se hubieran dirigido la palabra para nada en absoluto.

::::

Diez años después de la muerte de Arthur, los enemigos que una vez combatieron en su juventud volvieron con la firme convicción de querer destruir a Alucard y posteriormente a la líder de Hellsing, la organización que una vez los venció. Los vampiros artificiales irrumpieron en los cuarteles de la Marina Británica mientras Shelby M. Penwood, comandante de esta, e Integra Hellsing estaban en una reunión al pendiente de la pelea que se centraba en un portaaviones que había sido secuestrado por los enemigos.

Integra y su mayordomo Walter se fueron de ahí después de matar a los traidores para dirigirse a su organización; sin embargo más enemigos llegaron después, y rodearon los cuarteles, Shelby no huyó, sino que colocó múltiples bombas en su cuartel y en su pecho para hacer detonar el edificio con todos los soldados enemigos dentro. Fue una cruenta guerra en la que la mayoría de los habitantes de Londres fueron aniquilados, los edificios y casas fueron destruidas por completo. Duró tan sólo una noche, pero fue la noche más larga, más oscura y más lamentable de toda la historia británica y de la humanidad en sí.

La guerra terminó con la victoria de la Organización Hellsing, en la cual la líder perdió el ojo. Shelby M. Penwood recibió un homenaje póstumo por su valentía al defender los cuarteles de la Marina Británica y avisar a todas las demás organizaciones de lo que estaba pasando incitándolos a no rendirse.

* * *

Un año después, en el aniversario de esa desastrosa guerra, la situación en Londres volvía a la normalidad con paso lento pero constante; la gente se empezaba a readaptar y a continuar con sus vidas. Esa noche sir Hugh Islands fue a hacer una visita a un par de viejos amigos, llevaba en la mano tres tarros y en la otra una cerveza de marca corriente que había comprado en ese bar apestoso que nunca le gustó, y el cual –sorpresivamente- había sobrevivido a la guerra.

Se sentó en el suelo, algo que nunca hacía, destapó la botella y llenó los tres tarros. —Ay Arthur, te has perdido de muchas cosas—. Empezó a hablar frente a la tumba de su amigo. —¿Recuerdas al mayor loco que creó los vampiros artificiales? Regresó y atacó Londres, espero que hayas visto a Shelby, me pregunto si estará contigo ahora, se sacrificó por defender los cuarteles de la marina, también estarías tan orgulloso de él como yo, fue muy valiente. Pero sobre todo, espero que hayas visto a tu hija pelear, te habrías sentido muy orgulloso de ella; se ha convertido en una mujer imparable, determinada y aguerrida, tal y como tú querías que fuera. No se rindió en los momentos más difíciles, no se quebrantó cuando vio a Walter, su mayordomo de toda su confianza, convertido en un traidor, ella siguió adelante, hasta el final.

Suspiró y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. —Sé que un día de estos nos volveremos a reunir los tres, y beberemos esta cerveza corriente que no sé porque te gusta tanto; aunque quizás sea por el momento, pero hoy no me parece tan desagradable su sabor, hasta diría que es buena—. Decía mientras sostenía la botella vacía en sus manos, bebió lo que quedaba en el tarro y se puso de pie. —Pero todavía no, tengo cosas que hacer; te alegrará saber que pienso dejarle mi puesto como líder de la Mesa Redonda a Integra, sí, a ella y no a mi hijo, de nuevo la tradición se rompe por ella: tú rompiste la tradición de heredar sólo a los hijos varones y yo rompo la tradición de heredar sólo a mi descendencia, pero se lo ha ganado, es digna de tal puesto. Me despido por ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo, nos veremos luego Arthur, Shelby.

Salió del panteón y camino hasta su limosina la cual lo llevaría hasta su lujosa mansión.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, traté de que los tres tuvieran el mismo protagonismo porque la historia trata de los tres, pero al final me entretuve más con Arthur, pero es que imaginaba que su matrimonio fuese algo inusual, es decir, él no se casaría por voluntad propia creo yo. Y luego me emocioné con Arthur e Integra, quería poner más sobre ellos pero dije: no, esta historia es de los tres amigos. Así que decidí hacer después una historia de padre e hija, apenas la estoy planeando así que no prometo nada pronto XD.

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo :D


End file.
